Old Sparks, New Flames
by semisweetie50
Summary: It's been a year since Spencer broke both of their hearts, and Spencer still hasn't gotten over Toby. But when she ends up sitting next to him on a plane, will explanations be shared? SPOBY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I got inspiration! I know this idea has been done to death, but I just had to give it a shot. So, it doesn't completely follow the storyline, so let me give you some background: Maya didn't die, Spencer stayed broken up with Toby (which happened in the middle of April, junior year), and now it is March, during spring break, senior year. Hanna is still with Caleb, Aria with Ezra, and Emily with Samara. I think that's it. Hope you enjoy!**

Spencer Hastings rushed toward the waiting area, trying to find her friends. She saw Aria waving at her with Emily and Hanna smiling, all sitting together with an empty seat calling her name. Spencer grinned. It was April, and they were all going to Louisiana together, after hardly seeing each other at all in the previous 2 months because they all had so many extra curricular activities to put on college applications. Aria took a photography class, a pottery class, a painting class, and a basic art skills class. Spencer did a couple sports, and attended plenty of classes and lectures with varying subjects ranging from algebra to psychology to business. Emily worked as a lifeguard at a community pool and also taught some swim classes. She also worked as a preschool teacher's assistant after school for 3 weeks. Hanna worked in the makeup department in the mall and joined a dance class. The only way they communicated was over the phone and when they would cross paths every once and a while at school, so they were so excited that they had decided to do this at the end of the year. With high school graduation just a few months away, they had been searching for the perfect college for months now. They all had several in Louisiana, so they decided to go together. Spencer finally reached them and sat down beside Aria.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys! I couldn't find the flash drive with all the, um, evidence on it. Turned out Hanna put it in my desk drawer after she looked at it a couple months ago." she threw a playful glare Hanna's way.

"Oh right- sorry. It seemed like a sensible place to put it. Where were you keeping it before?" Hanna retorted. All the girls looked at Spencer expectantly- she had never shared where she had stored it before she retrieved it for Hanna.

"Um, I don't know. So, how has the college prepping been going?" Spencer smiled an innocent smile.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "What was that?" she turned to face the other two. "She's hiding something! Wait- Emily, check her suitcase."

Spencer stared at them amusedly as they unzipped her suitcase and checked every pocket. Emily looked up after a thorough search. "She's clean. I'm impressed, Spenc. Maybe you've finally moved on." Spencer smiled smugly.

"I told you I had. You should listen to me more often."

Hanna, however, didn't seem satisfied. She continued to look through the suitcase until... "Ah ha! I _knew _it! Look!" Hanna unfolded a shirt. As she did so, a white piece of fabric fell out- an undershirt. Spencer sighed and muttered something that sounded like "damn" under her breath. Hanna sat back down on her chair, still holding the undershirt. Spencer looked around and saw they were all looking at it, so she snatched it away, threw it into her suitcase, and flipped the top over it. She crossed her arms and stared at the suitcase, refusing to let this turn out like all the other times; her being stubborn, then slowly falling apart like a pathetic weak little girl over a guy she broke up with almost exactly a year ago. She wouldn't let herself do that again. She's a Hastings- she must be strong.

Aria was the first to speak. "Oh, Spencer..." she said with a sympathetic tone. Hanna and Emily were just looking at her with the same expression as Aria- pitying.

"It's not a big deal. I just thought I ought to take it with me in case I wanted a thinner tank to wear- I didn't really bring all that many. I grabbed it last minute. Seriously, you guys, don't worry about it." She was obviously lying through her teeth- she had tons of tanks, and it obviously took a lot of work to fold that shirt so it looked like Toby's wasn't there.

"Spencer, we understand. We know you loved him, and I promise we are going to catch that bitch. She will pay." Hanna said, in the exact same voice Aria used. Spencer started to feel a lump in her throat. No.

Emily put her hand over Spencer's. "I'm so sorry. Toby was great. I miss him too, Spenc." Spencer pulled her hand away and crossed her arms again. She felt the tears about to spill over.

"Really, I hardly think about him anymore. I'm totally over i-" her voice cracked, and the tears started streaming down her face. Her friends got even sadder expressions on their faces, and rushed over to hug her. This time, she accepted their comfort- she craved it, even though she ultimately knew it wouldn't work. She let out a loud sob. "I- I wear the shirt every night, and go to sleep listening to the song that was playing on the radio the first time he kissed me- oh, I miss him so much!" she cried, pulling her knees to her chest. Her friends hushed her soothingly and stroked her hair. She knew people were staring at her, but she didn't care.

"Sweetie, do you want to go somewhere else? We could go to the private bathroom- it has a lounge area." Aria suggested. Spencer nodded, and they helped her up and led her to the bathroom.

Spencer slowly calmed down, still thinking about Toby. After her sobs turned to sniffles, her friends helped her clean herself up. Washed her face, reapplied makeup, gave her a drink of water. They heard the call to board their flight.

"You okay to go?" Hanna asked cautiously. Spencer nodded, gave a weak smile, and gestured towards the door.

They rushed towards their suitcases. As Spencer leaned down to zip hers back up, she quickly grabbed Toby's shirt and shoved it in her purse. The other girls all shared a concerned glance. She picked up her suitcase and started rolling towards the plane.

"So, what seats do you have?" Spencer asked them, holding up her boarding pass. "I have 4I."

Aria looked at hers. "I'm in 3F."

"Um... 3H." Emily added.

"3G." Hanna responded.

"I think they have a column of 3 seats and then a column of 2. You'll be sitting together and I'll be across the aisle. Wonder who will be in the other seat with me?" she pondered.

"Hopefully it's not some old fat snoring dude." Hanna replied.

"Hanna!" the other 3 exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we are about to find out. Here's our section." Hanna pointed out. Almost everybody was seated, so as Spencer put her carry-on above her, the other 3 sat down. Hanna glanced across the aisle and saw a familiar face. She nudged the 2 girls sitting beside her and pointed out the guy to make sure she wasn't crazy. "Um, is that who I think it is?"

Emily's jaw dropped as Aria's eyes widened. "No way. It can't be possible." Emily said logically.

"Either he's really there, or we are all experiencing the same hallucination!" Aria retorted.

Spencer finally finished shoving her bag in the tiny compartment, and took her seat beside the man, turning to her friends as the plane took off to ask what in the world they were rambling about now. "What are you talking about?" The girls widened their eyes even more as the man turned around.

He looked at the back of the familiar brunette's head and immediately realized who it was. "Spencer?"

Spencer spun around, wondering how in the world this person knew her name, and what her friends were staring at. She looked confused for a moment, then adopted the same expression as her companions- pure shock. She finally was able to utter a word.

"Toby?"

**A/N: OOh, cliffhanger! I'm sure you could see this coming from a mile away. It was still fun to write. :P Are the characters too OOC? Tell me what you think! I'd love a review! And I also love to receive PM's, so if you'd like to chat, just PM me! Yay! I'll try to update before, let's say, Friday. :)**

**-Semisweetie :{**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Friday! Hey, so I've actually had this chapter written for a couple days, but was too lazy to type it up (I do it the old fashioned way and still use a notebook), but I decided to keep my promise and update by Friday. Also, this means that chapter 3 will come even sooner! I've already gotten pretty far into it. I would still love some ideas! I start school next Tuesday, and I had a really hard time last year, so this will be a really big, anxiety-provoking day, so I actually might not end up updated it as soon as I expect. But I will try to update by next Friday again! Anyways, this one might be shorter, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

** -Ali**

Spencer squeezed her eyes shut, trying to process everything. She reflected on what happened:

_"Oh my God." Spencer just stared at her ex. "No." She knew she had to get away. Eventually she regained control of her body and immediately jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. She heard Toby call after her, but paid no attention. She slammed the door shut and locked it, sliding down the wall._

Tears streamed from her eyes for the second time that day, until she was choking over her own cries. Why did she feel de ja vu? Oh. When she broke up with him in the first place. At least Wren isn't here.

-MEANWHILE-

Toby called after her, but to no avail. He sighed as she slammed the door, unsure of what to do. The other three girls stared, also indecisive. Scold Toby? Hug him? Scold Spencer? Hug her? Hanna took the lead and headed to the door, giving Toby a _you're-not-off-the-hook _look. Aria and Emily followed her.

Spencer heard a knock at the door, followed by a "Spence?" Aria. She reached for the lock to let them in, but hesitated, not sure if she wanted company yet. She went ahead and unlocked it, deciding that she needed advice, desperately. Her companions crammed into the tiny room, elbows and feet running into each other in the process. They finally got settled, and their attention focused on the girl with tear stains on her face.

"What am I going to do?" Spencer threw her face in her hands, sobs racking her body once again. Emily pried her fingers away from her head. Aria reached down and tilted her head up, looking in her eyes. "You will be _fine. _We well help you. Okay?" Spencer nodded. "Good." Aria leaned back.

"So now what?" Hanna questioned. "It's not as if we can hide in this bathroom forever. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but I don't enjoy having Aria's elbow in my boob." They all chuckled, and Aria shifted her arm.

"You can have my seat if you want, Spence." Emily offered. "Or mine." "Or mine." Aria and Hanna chimed in.

Spencer smiled at their generosity, but shook her head. "It would be even worse and way more awkward if one of you had to sit by him."

Then what are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"I guess I have to sit by him. I'll let him make the first move and decide where to go from there." Spencer sighed.

They heard a loud knock at the door and several grumbles. "Hurry up!"

Hanna slammed her fist on the door. "Shut up! We have an ex-boyfriend crisis in here, I think that's more important than your damn bladder!"

"Excuse me?" the man exclaimed.

Aria looked to Spencer. "Are you ready?" Spencer nodded. She got up and opened the door, and saw a line of people. "Finally!" They heard several of them mumble. Hanna opened her mouth but Emily jabbed her in the ribs and gave her a look. Spencer stepped out and walked in the direction of her seat. She almost chickened out when she saw the back of his head, but she felt Aria's reassuring touch on her shoulder, urging her on. Spencer took a deep breath, gave her friends one more glance, and took her seat.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I know, cliffhanger. But how else would I keep you coming back? By the way, I plan to involve A in this pretty soon... leave me guesses and ideas on how you think A will play a part in this? Anyways, reviews are wonderful! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! School started, and then I got a horrid case of writers block in the middle of writing this chapter... but I'm back baby! I would've updated an Author's Note, except I know some people hate it when authors do that, so I decided to just get over my damn self and write. Which I did!**

**Oh. My. God. Can you believe the season finale? At first I felt like crying, and then I felt like punching somebody, and then I was in denial, and then I finally thought it out. Remember the _reason _Toby left? To go and find things out on his own? And then how they don't address that when he returns? I think he joined the A team to figure out what the hell is up. Who agrees with me? Because I really don't think the writers would make Toby A. Spoby is the top couple in PLL, and I would think they would lose a ton of viewers if they blew up that relationship. I know that I might start to lose interest... and, of course, they might have a riot on their hands. That wouldn't be good. And I might be leading it. :P**

**Anyways, I hope you like this one... I have TONS of inspiration for the next chapter, so I should be updating soon if I can put all of the chaos from my mind onto paper :) And I'm rethinking including A in the story- do you think it fits? And of course I love your ideas, so if you would like to contribute, I'd love to hear your thoughts! If I use your ideas, I'll make sure to credit you. :)**

**I'm sure you didn't read all of that, and if you did, you are awesome. :) Onto the story!**

She threw a sideways glance towards him, unsure of his plans. She saw him doing the same things, so she flicked her eyes back to her magazine. She heard him sigh, and when she glanced at him again, she saw he was looking straight at her. She was about to look back at her magazine again, but the he spoke.

"Spencer, stop." she considered acting like she didn't hear him, but decided it would be futile. She sighed, and looked up at him expectantly.

"Stop what?" she decided she might as well try playing dumb, even though she knows he's smarter than that.

"You know what I'm talking about." He raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't I break up with you? Or did I imagine that?" She decided to switch to hostile.

A hurt look flashed across his face, even though he knew what she was up to. Spencer's gut wrenched at the expression he wore, but convinced herself it was for his own good.

She sighed. "Look, I'm tired, I've been, uh, packing," she stumbled on her words, knowing that the exhaustion did not come from packing, "all day. Can you talk to me after I get some sleep?" She could see him thinking, and then he nodded. "Thank you." She leaned back and closed her eyes, until she felt a tap on her arm, She jumped and looked that way, and saw Emily holding out a note across the aisle. Spencer took it and unfolded it.

How are you? What's going

on? What did he say? What did

You say? Are you okay?

-Hanna!

Spencer laughed a little. She looked over at Toby to make sure he wasn't looking, and he wasn't. In fact, he was snoring. She smiled. He looked so cute- she shook her head and turned back to the note to write a response.

Slow down! I'm okay. I guess

it's just kind of awkward. He's trying

to talk to me, but I don't know

what to say, so I told him I wanted

to sleep. Should I just put him off until

we leave? Or should I talk to him?

She folded it back up and discreetly passed it to Emily, who handed it to Hanna. A few minutes later, she received this:

Just ignore him!

Who cares what he thinks?

-H

It depends on what you want.

Do you want to give him answers, or

leave things as they are?

-Em

I agree with Emily. Don't listen to

Hanna, and good luck, Spenc.

We luv u.

-Aria

Spencer sighed. She knew they're just trying to help, but what she need right now is for someone to tell her what to do. She realized that's unreasonable- this was her problem, her life, and it needed to be her decision.

She sighed, and smiled a sad smile at her friends folding the paper up and putting it in her bag. She sat reading her book. Well, trying to, anyways. She kept reading the same line over and over again, because she couldn't process the meaning of the words, her mind busy with other thoughts. Should she try to avoid him? She doubted that it would work- he was extremely persistent. Should she make up a lie? No, he never bought her lies before, he wouldn't now. She didn't want to switch seats- that would make things worse. She decided to save that as a last resort. That left one option- tell him the truth. She thought about it. If she told him the truth, would A go after him? Maybe not, if he stayed out of it. But wouldn't Toby try to get back together with her? Maybe not if he knew the risks- no, she couldn't fool herself. He would try to be a hero and protect her. But he couldn't date her if she absolutely refused. And he might even be safer if she told him the truth- he would understand, and be prepared if anything happened. Best of all, he might not hate her...

She pulled out a scrap of paper from her purse and wrote on it:

I've been thinking, and what do

you guys think about me telling

Toby the truth? I mean,

I don't know what else to do.

She gave it to Emily, who read it and gave it to Hanna, who read it with Aria. They all had different expressions. Emily had a smile that said "I'm so happy for you", Hanna had a raised eyebrow and an _I-told-you-so _smirk, and Aria looked skeptical. Emily wrote while talking to them, and finally gave the paper back.

I think it's a great idea. Toby can take care of himself,

and deserves the truth. Aria is worried it might

put him in too much danger, and Hanna says

she's been waiting for this.

-Emily

Spencer read the note, not surprised by their reactions. She scribbled on it.

Thanks, Em. Aria, I considered that, but I don't think A

will bother him if he doesn't get involved.

And Han, :P

She passed it back. They each read it, and this time Aria wrote.

Emily agrees with you, but don't you think he

will want to get back together w/ you?

-Aria

Spencer replied her scripted answer.

He can't get back together with me if I refuse, right?

I'll just tell him I think it's best we

stay away from each other.

She gave it to the girls, and this time they all had the same look. The raised eyebrows, _you're-kidding-me-right _look. Spencer rolled her eyes and took the note they handed to her after huddling together to discuss it.

Okay. Go for it.

-Em, Aria, Han

She looked up at them and they gave her an encouraging smile. She was about to write her thanks when she heard the boy beside her stirring. She shoved the paper in her pocket and grabbed a magazine, trying to look casual. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friends trying to hold in laughter. She stuck her tongue out at them, then spun around when she felt a tap at her shoulder.

"Can we talk _now?_" Toby asked. Spencer took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes. And we have a _lot _to talk about..."

**A/N: Whatcha think? I do believe this chapter is much longer than my other ones... hope that makes up for the eons it took me to write it :P I hope you liked it, and leave your compliments/remarks/suggestions/_constructive _critism in a review! Thanks for reading. I'll update soon!**


End file.
